Rymelia Elise Ferselius/Season 2
Rymelia is one of the "Two in one" main protagonist on Remnant of Theofonos. Gained honor from the Hu Long former leader, She become the leader of the Xin Hu Long. Separated from Keith, she embark on a mission to hunt down the Shimmering Apostles members along with her faction companion. Appearance In Season 2, Rymelia changed her hairstyle. She wore off the moon and sun hairpin that makes her ponytail, revealing her flowing long hair. The moon and sun hairpin is now placed on her left bangs. She also loosen up her mirage maintenance that keeps her hair blonde, revealing her hair true color, silver. She wear a gray sleeveless trenchcoat with black lines over a black Chinnese shirt with a cyan glowing terminal board pattern. On the sides of the Chinnese shirt are ribbon of sun and moon. There also a necklace shaped of a dragon around her neck that represent her affiliation toward the Xin hu Long. She wear a pants matched with the color of her trenchcoat, except it is slightly darker. Her black belt also has a crest of a dragon. Under her belt are Particle Conversion "Pocket" that stores her quivers, weapon, and other items. The Particle Conversion "Pocket" has the shape of a jagged plate that has some circle shaped "scanner". On the left side of her belt is a hanging red ribbon. Her shoes is dark brown colored with a cyan glowing terminal board pattern. There are also white colored metalic exterior around the heels. Personality In season 2, she still retain her usual personality except she is now more devoted in thwarting the Shimmering Apostles. She is violent when it comes to dealing with the Shimmering Apostles and nearly act like a psychopath as she enjoys treating them like a guenia pig and heartlessly careless about their well-being. As well as that, her envy toward Keith is increased to a level that drives her to proof that she is better than him by taking care the Shimmering Apostles before he does. Despite of her dark development, her inner kindness become more open than how she usually was. She act less despicable and slightly more mannered when interacting to someone else. She will always point out one's possitive thing before considering the negative rumors. Sometimes it brings her luck. Her kindness tends to draw an amazingly talented person to join her cause. Background Having accused for the murder of L.D.F.N leader, Rymelia was exiled by Michelle. Though it may looked like Michelle exiled her out of anger, the very scene was actually planned by Rymelia. She could have prevent the exile if she let Keith to be around and have him persuade Michele with his silver mouth. But what she truly wanted is to find a reason to separate herself from Keith so that she can join the Hu Long and proof that she can do better than him. Before the exile occured, Rymelia already discuss things with the captive Hu Long leader Liong and manage to gain his respect. It becomes a plan afterward..She will release him and the rest of captive Hu Long members before steal some ammount artifacts in L.D.F.N vault after the exile to make it looked like she were upset for Michelle's decision. After the exile and rendezvous with the Hu Long at some place, she explained her motive to the Hu Long who were now no longer seeks for world domination. They now seeks redemption and atonement for letting themselves tricked by the Shimmering Apostles deceit. With the very thought, they can agree with Rymelia who also has found out that her family had a bad reputation against the Shimmering Apostles that caused her father to be loathed by some public which culminates into having her to be discriminated during childhood. Or at least that's what she know. Rymelia promised that she will restore the defiled reputation of Hu Long along her quest on clearing her family reputation. Hearing this, the Hu Long leader Liong gave his position as a leader to Rymelia. With her in charge of Hu Long, she renamed it as Xin Hu Long. The New Hunting Dragon that hunts for the corruption that has defiled the world. The Shimmering Apostles. Battle Prowess Gameplay Parameter